Rebekahs Promise
by NateBuzzLover.5
Summary: A one shot about why Rebekah wants to fall in love so badly and it all started a thousand years ago.


Rebekah was sitting home alone on the couch by the fireplace one day looking at her phone wondering whether or not to call Matt , she really liked Matt she may even be falling in love with him , she hoped she would he reminded her of _him_ and maybe her heart could finally move on from _him_.

* * *

_Flashback 10__th__ Century _

_A sixteen year old Rebekah was running through the woods enjoying the fresh air and the feeling that running gave her, she didn't look where she was going and ran straight into something hard and fell over. A hand appeared in front of her she looked up to see it attached to a very muscular arm, she looked up further to see the face of a very handsome boy, with beautiful bright blue eyes and an amazing smile with adorable dimples on his cheeks and shiny dirty blonde hair, she took his hand and he gently helped her up "thank you" she said smiling at handsome stranger _

_"You're welcome, can I get the name of the beautiful young lady" he said _

_"My name is Rebekah, Rebekah Mikealson" she said he looked a bit surprised_

_"Mikaelson , as in Nikolai Mikealson" he asked she nodded _

_"You know my Twin brother" she asked he nodded this time _

_"Yes , he's my best friends but he's practicing with your mother so I came out here to past time, but I didn't expect to me the twin sister that Nikolai talked so highly of and nor did I expect her to be so beautiful" she blushed he held out his hand for her "I'm Jonathan Robertson" she gave him her hand and he brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to it "please let me walk you out of the woods it's what any gentleman would do for a fair beauty" she smiled as he held her hand and walked her out of the woods ._

_As they walked along the kept a conversation she found him very sweet and funny and was scared at how attracted she felt towards him already she doubted he would return her feelings. _

_They reached the village in no time and it was time to say goodbye , he turned to face her "this is where we sadly say goodbye" he said and placed a small kiss on her cheek , he slowly pulled back and stared at her face , they both slowly leaned in until their lips met , her arms wrapped around his neck as his arms went to her waist, he licked her bottom asking for entrance which she granted instantly letting their tongues dance together, they stood there like that for a few minutes kissing passionately until a voice made them pull apart and there stood Nikolai _

_"Jonathan I see you've met my sister. Rebekah mother wants us home she needs us to keep an eye on Henrick for a while" he said, she reluctantly walked away from Jonathan. Nikolai could see they were upset from being separated "Actually I just remembered, she sent me to find Niklaus as well, but he's unfortunately with Elijah and Finn, so Jonathan buddy will you come with us and help us watch our little brother we could teach him and Bekah that game we played the other day" both their faces lit up at hearing his words Nikolai gestured for them to follow him . Rebekah took Jonathans hand and they followed Nikolai. She was happy she had a feeling this was the start of something magical._

* * *

_2 Years Later _

_An eighteen year old Rebekah woke up early excited about today she was going to spend the day with him; she made sure she did all her chores yesterday so her mother would allow her a day out. she had just finished getting ready when she heard a faint knocked on the front door of her hut , she made sure to be quiet so she wouldn't wake her brothers who were sleeping , as she walked past he brothers room she thought she heard pigs she quickly peeked inside their room to find them all snoring simultaneously , first Elijah then Finn , after him Niklaus and finally Nikolai, whilst little Henrick was too busy sucking his thumb , she smiled he was still so little and innocent she looked over at her other brothers and laughed silently when she saw Niklaus and Nikolai cuddling each other tightly in their sleep their faces only inches apart she wished she could stay to see how awkward they'd be when they woke up . She left her brothers room and quickly sprinted to the front door, opening it to see him standing there _

_"Rebekah my love you look so beautiful this fine morning" he said taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it, it was amazing how a simple kiss could send shivers down her spine. He took her and lead her into the forest "come Bekah it not much further now" he had led her into a small meadow that had a picnic basket a blanket along with some pillows. _

_"Wow Jonathan this is perfect you're amazing thank you" she said smiling as she kissed his cheek _

_"You are very welcome lovely Bekah" she blushed he led her over to sit on the blanket "come on lets eats these berries while they are fresh" he said to her as he got the berries out of the basket, they spent time feeding each other the berries then they just laid down on the blankets and the pillows for a while holding hands while staring up at the clouds until Rebekah broke the silence_

_"Jonathan why me? Why did you choose me?" she asked him curiously _

_"What do you mean my Beautiful Bekah?" he asked confused_

_" I mean you're smart, handsome, loyal, brave, caring and you can have any girl in the village and they are all so much prettier than me just look at Tatia she has Men lining up for why aren't you one of them?" she explained he sat up straight and caressed _

_"Rebekah my sweet, sweet Rebekah I am not interested in anyone but you because you are beautiful on inside as well as the outside and all the other men in the village are all too pig-headed to see how ugly all the other women are and how truly beautiful you are, you are so much more than you give yourself credit for Rebekah you have such a bright future ahead of you , you're truly amazing strong, brave, extremely loyal, completely flawless and perfect in every single way and when I'm with you I feel complete , you so incredible and you don't even see it" tears of happiness started to form in her eyes no boy had ever said something like that to her. He leaned down towards his face only inches apart from hers when he whispered "I love you Rebekah" she smile so happy before she barely whispered out "I love you too Jonathan with all my heart" she said before he connected his lips with hers she smiled into the kiss, he quickly placed himself on top of her and removed her dress, he ravished her neck while she removed his pants, as soon as they were both bare they became one sinking into a bliss of pleasure._

_A while later Rebekah laid on his bare chest as he stroked her hair "that was amazing "she said looking up at him "and I couldn't imagine losing my innocence to anyone but you" sitting up she smiled up at him he smiled back before sitting up and reaching for something in the basket but she couldn't see as his back was towards her, he turned around with a small box in his hand._

_"I want you to have this it was the ring my father gave my mother when he told her he loved her and it soon became her wedding ring as well , I want you to have it Rebekah as a promise ring for now and then when you're ready it can be your wedding too." He said showing her the ring._

_Rebekah could just stare at the beautiful ring in had one large white diamond in the middle in the shape of a heats and it was outline with lots of small sapphires around it ,to describe it simply it was gorgeous . "Will you accept it Rebekah" he asked nervously. She tore her eyes away from the ring to look into his eyes, all she could see was love "Yes Jonathan I will accept it Jonathan and it will show everyone I belong to you" said as he gently placed the ring on her index finger _

_"It won't just show that your mine, my sweet Rebekah it will also everyone I'm yours, the heart on this ring represents my heart that is yours" he said. Tears of happiness threatening to fall from her eyes , no boy had ever made her feel so special and wanted , she couldn't describe how she felt , she finally had the man of her dreams , her other half , and she couldn't wait for the life she knew they were destined to have together._

_6 Months Later _

_So much had changed the Mikaelsons had become vampires and they weren't adjusting well all had taken a change for the worst. Elijah and Niklaus were mourning Tatia. Elijah was hiding behind a façade he created trying not to show weakness as he was the oldest he had to stay strong for everyone as well as himself but he would secretly go out into the woods and breakdown when he kept it bottled up for too long. Finn was quiet and moody a lot of the time staying close to mother he didn't like what they were now he wished to be human again as he was trying to control his blood-lust and not harm anyone but he was struggling immensely. Niklaus had changed he was much more aggressive and violent he would lash out at random moments and destroyed anything in his path and scared almost everyone expect Mikael and Nikolai . Nikolai had gone insane he was a warlock as a human the only one of the siblings to inherit the gift of magic and now that nature had abandoned him, he felt incomplete he didn't let anyone call him Nikolai anymore, said Nikolai died and that his name was Kol, who was very bad tempered and unpredictable it was a change in him that scared even his father. And Rebekah was at war with herself she liked being a vampire she was stronger and faster and she had finally proved herself to everyone but she hadn't seen Jonathan since she turned and she was afraid he wouldn't accept her. _

_She was sitting in the meadow staring at the ring on her finger having a war with herself on whether to go see Jonathan or not when she heard someone coming, she went into attack mode thinking her father had followed her, she could hear the footsteps of the person approaching, and she was ready to attack when the person came into view she froze._

_"I was hoping I would find you here" Jonathan said slowly approaching her and slowly raising his hand to stroke her cheek "Is it true what the village has been saying about your family, are your no longer human?" he asked hesitantly, she nodded turning away from him "Rebekah it ok you don't have to hide from me, I don't care" she turned around hearing that _

_"But I'm not human anymore I'm a vampire how can you not care" she asked doubting him, he held her face in his hand making her look him in the eye_

_"Rebekah I love you, for who you are not what you are" he told her she still had doubts _

_"But I'm a monster, I have the face of a demon" she told him scared of losing him _

_"Show me Bekah" he told and the veins started to appear and her eyes turned red, he looked at her face shaking "No you're not monster Rebekah you're Beautiful" he whispered before crashing his lips to hers, she was so happy he still loved her and accepted her and saw past the vampire she had to become, the stood there kissing and enjoying finally being together again, until someone made their presence known by clearing their throat, they pulled away to see who had interrupted them _

_"Father, what are you doing here?" Rebekah asked scared of what her father may do he had a murderous look on his face _

_"I came looking for you dear, you'd been gone a while, now I see why" he said giving Jonathan a glare "so I'm assuming this is why you use to seek out before I made you immortal" he asked Rebekah lowered her head giving a slight nodded "Rebekah I raised you to give me a proper response when I speak I am your father" he said sternly _

_"Yes father we have been seeing each other a long time (she took his hand) and we love each other, please let me be with him" she asked with a hopeful look on her face _

_"Please Mr Mikael Sir, I love your daughter, I'll do anything to be with her and I'll treat her like a Queen, please let me be with her" Jonathon pleaded, Mikael smiled for a moment giving Rebekah a moment of hope "No" he speed over to them and stabbed Jonathon in the stomach making him fall to the ground bleeding Rebekah gasped kneeling down beside placing his head on her lap tears falling instantly _

_"Why father? Why can't I have love like you and mother have? WHY?!" she screamed_

_ "YOUR MOTHER DOESN'T LOVE ME YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE'S DONE,I WAS DOING YOU A FAVOUR LOVE IS A GREAT WEAKNESS REBEKAH"_

_"NO FATHER! LOVE IS A GREAT STRENGTH!" screamed as he disappeared. She look back at her love in her lap he was going to die even if she gave him blood it would be too late . _

_"Rebekah, I need you to promise me something" Jonathan barely managed to mutter out _

_"Anything Jonathan I'll promise anything" she managed to choke out through the tears _

_"I need you to.. Promise..You'll..Find Someone..Someone else...That will ... love and accept you... like I did ... Promise me ... You'll find someone to love... the first.. Chance you get... promise me... me that.. No matter.. how much.. Heart break... you suffer... you'll find someone...who'll you'll be with... forever...and that...I'll be...in your... heart...forever...I Love You...Always and Forever" she cried harder and nodded _

_"I promise Jonathan...I give you my word...I'll find Love...but...you'll...always...be..in my..heart Jonathan...Always...and...Forever" she choked out her promise through the tears "I Love You" she kissed him as he drew his final breathe and died in her lap , she stroked his face as the light in his eyes faded and they closed forever "Jonathan" she whispered crying even harder than she thought possible holding his dead body in her arms , she would keep her promise to him no matter how long it would take._

_Flashback Over_

She looked at the ring on her left hand, she had never dared to take it off it was a reminder of how much he loved her and the promise she made to him. Tears started to form in eyes and she let them fall because she missed him and after a thousand years she still loved him and he was the only one she truly loved and he was the person who had ever truly accepted her and even though she promised him she would find someone else but she didn't want to because no one would ever love her like he did and she would never love someone like she loved him. She sat there on the couch crying until someone came into the room she looked up to see her twin

"Sister why you are crying" he asked concerned for his twin he sat down next to her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her into a comforting hug, her notice she was holding onto one of her fingers , he saw the ring on her finger and instantly knew, Kol was the only one who knew about Jonathan he found them and helped Rebekah bury him , Kol missed Jonathan they'd been best friends for over a decade when they were human and he knew that he was Rebekah's one true love so he just let her cry through he could tell that she was holding back the tears "Rebekah don't hold back the tears just cry dear sister you're not the only who misses him" and those words allowed her to just let it all out .

It may have been a thousand years but she still loved him and she'd been trying to keep her promise but she knew in her heart she'd never be able to keep her promise he was her one true love , her other half that she'd lost forever

The End.


End file.
